Squirrel Girl
|goals = Defeat supervillains Aid Iron Man and Hulk defeat Doctor Doom and the Abomination (succeeded) Convince Kraven to end his vendetta against Spider-Man (succeeded) |occupation = |family = Dorian Green (father) Maureen Green (mother) Allene Green (clone) Squirelpool ("daughter") |friends = Monkey Joe, Tippy Toe, Iron Man, Hulk, Grasshopper, Thing, Speedball, Mister Immortal, Gravity, Spider-Man, Jessica Jones, Luke Cage, Danielle Cage, Nancy Whitehead, Chipmunk Hunk (crush), Koi Boi, Kraven the Hunter |enemies = Doctor Doom, Abomination, Thanos, M.O.D.O.K., Terrax, Bi-Beast, Deadpool, Skrulls, Fin Fan Foom, Kraven the Hunter (formerly), Brain Drain, Enigmo, Ultron |type of hero = Honorable Superheroine}} Squirrel Girl (real name Doreen Green), is a fictional character and superheroine in the Marvel Comics Universe. Her first appearance was in Marvel Super-Heroes vol. 2, #8, a.k.a. Marvel Super-Heroes Winter Special (cover-dated Jan. 1992), in a story plotted and drawn by the late Steve Ditko and scripted by character conceptualizer Will Murray. Her ability to control squirrels is surprisingly effective and has allowed her to defeat major supervillains. She was a member of the Great Lakes Avengers for much of the duration of that group, and later began serving as nanny to Danielle Cage, the daughter of Luke Cage and Jessica Jones. History Doreen is the daughter of Dorian and Maureen Green, and suffered from a medication in her genes that granted her squirrel like abilities, growing a three foot tail. Though the doctor stated that she wasn't a mutant to her parents, she believed herself to be for a long time. At an early age, Doreen learned that she could communicate with squirrels, and saved a squirrel from a dog. The squirrel's name was Monkey Joe, and told Doreen that she should help others, inspiring her to become a superhero. In addition, Doreen came up with the title "The Unbeatable Squirrel Girl", and fantasize of becoming a hero. In her debut, Squirrel Girl took down Doctor Doom without the help of Iron Man, who refused her request to become his new sidekick earlier that day. The two were attacked by Doctor Doom, and Squirrel Girl helped Iron Man escape from his grasp, and the two were victorious. Another hero she helped was the Hulk, who had fallen next to her tree house when fighting the Abomination. Hulk was blinded, and reluctantly asked for Squirrel Girl's help, who had the villain swarmed by squirrels, and helped Hulk land blows. She would later join the Great Lake Avengers after helping them fight off muggers, and witnessed the death of Grasshopper. Powers Despite the silly name, Squirrel Girl is one of the most powerful superheroes in the entire Marvel Universe. Her powers include enhanced strength, speed, reflexes, agility, and leaping ability "proportionate to that of a squirrel". She has also small, sharp claws rather than fingernails and retractable knuckle spikes—both principally used for climbing. She can speak with squirrels, who tend to do her bidding because of how well she treats them. Oh, and she has a semi-prehensile squirrel tail. Trivia *Despite being considered a silly character, she has a great win ratio, having defeated iconic characters such as Thanos, Doctor Doom, The Mandarin, Deadpool, Fin Fang Foom, Black Widow, Sam Wilson, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Wolverine, Baron Mordo, and more. **And to confirm, Uatu the Watcher stated that she defeated the real Thanos, not a clone or copy of him. Navigation Category:Marvel Heroes Category:Avengers Members Category:Spider-Man Heroes Category:Animals Category:Vigilante Category:Martial Artists Category:Comic Book Heroes Category:Fighter Category:Animal Kindness Category:In Love Category:Stalkers Category:Brutes Category:Weaklings Category:Teenagers Category:Sidekicks Category:Mutants Category:Comic Relief Category:Female Category:Dreaded Category:Patriots Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:Movie Heroes Category:Optimists Category:Outright Category:Chaotic Good Category:Nature-Lovers Category:One-Man Army Category:Hybrids Category:Superheroes Category:Honorable Category:Scapegoat Category:Merciful Category:Parents Category:Successful Category:TV Show Heroes Category:Global Protection Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Mischievous Category:Science Fantasy Heroes Category:Hulk Heroes